


Even from you, Jimmie

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Story: The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subplot that dared not speak its name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even from you, Jimmie

Colonel Emsworth frowned.  Godfrey was not a leper, but sorrow weighed his heart.  
  
Godfrey was no great correspondent, yet Jimmie had two letters.  And Jimmie had hired Sherlock Holmes to be reunited with Godfrey.   
  
Who was an invert.  They were clearly quite deeply in love.  
  
Colonel Emsworth thanked all the gods that he could keep this secret on his own.


End file.
